


Five Reasons Mitchell Always Says 'Jackson' Not 'Daniel'

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Five Things fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Mitchell Always Says 'Jackson' Not 'Daniel'

1.

Because no one else does. It's all Doctor this and Daniel that. He enjoys having a name for the man that's his alone. By the time he's done thinking it through, he sees it as a pet name.

He likes that.

And he bets General O'Neill liked it too.

 

2.

Because he's desperate to fuck him, hear him moan, after an hour looking at the man, a single goddamn hour, and he has to do something to push him into the 'do not seduce' box. Call him 'Jackson' and he's like everyone else in the Air Force always has been.

Off limits.

 

3.

Because he gets the irony of the name when you throw an apostrophe in the mix, and if you tell him it's never occurred to the good Doctor, he'll laugh in your face.

And so would Jackson, inside, where you can't see, where he does too much of his laughing.

 

4.

Because it pisses him off. Jackson's never told him to call him Daniel again but Mitchell knows Jackson wants him to.

He likes the idea of Jackson wanting something from him far too much.

 

5.

Daniel's reserved for the times when… Well. Yeah. Then.

And Mitchell comes from whispering it; wants to have a body to whisper it against.

Wants to scream it, wants to add 'my' to it, wants to pretty it up.

Wants Daniel.


End file.
